


The Make-Out Kings of Beacon Hills High (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1, AU, M/M, Teen Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Una historia de 5 + 1 partes sobre las pruebas e historias de dos novios más cachondos de la escuela secundaria, Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale.- x -Esta obra pertenece a Siriusstuff, (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff), la cual me ha dando autorización para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original hay tienen el enlace de su perfil para leerlo.





	The Make-Out Kings of Beacon Hills High (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Make-Out Kings of Beacon Hills High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471532) by [Siriusstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff). 



**Capítulo único**

 

**(5)**

La oficina de la Sra. J. Blake, subdirectora, huele a que las ventanas nunca se han abierto.

A lo largo del muro adyacente a la puerta de su oficina, Stiles Stilinski se sienta junto a Derek Hale, ambos esperando lo que están seguros de que es una reprimenda, una advertencia, una conferencia al menos, de parte de dicha subdirectora. Están seguros porque esas son las únicas cosas que la Sra. Blake hace.

Detrás de su ordenado escritorio, con una bandeja de papeles, una taza de bolígrafos, un montón de libros de registro encuadernados en negro y tres volúmenes encuadernados gruesos, uno con Reglas y Regulaciones en su lomo.

Ella es vieja, tal vez incluso antigua, pero no les haría falta un arqueólogo para ver que ya ha cumplido la edad de jubilación. ¿Y nadie ha sido lo suficientemente valiente como para sugerir que se retire para que la posición pueda ser ocupada por alguien nacido más tarde que, tal vez, entre guerras mundiales?

Mientras anticipa el asalto verbal de la vieja amargada, Stiles está pensando que la cara empolvada de la Sra. Blake la hace parecerse un zombi. No ayuda que el color en sus labios siempre se vea demasiado rojo también, así que tal vez ella es un vampiro.

Además ella se dibuja unas cejas más oscuras que las reales, que aún son visibles aunque estén cubiertas. Ahora Stiles está pensando en un payaso aterrador. El pelo incoloro de la Sra. Blake llega a los hombros y termina en rizos que se rinden a la gravedad.

Por lo tanto, definitivamente sí parece un payaso aterrador. Y vampiro. Y zombie.

El descubrimiento de Stiles de la verdadera naturaleza malvada de la Sra. Blake se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que ya ha comenzado a dirigirse a ellos, diciéndoles que su comportamiento en las gradas durante la batalla del fin de semana de las bandas de la escuela secundaria fue "indecoroso". Por eso los llamaron a su oficina.

(Sí, habían estado besuqueándose. No en las gradas. Detrás de las gradas. Y sí, la camiseta de Batman de Stiles estaba colocada a un lado donde de Derek besaba a Stiles).

"En mi época", informa Blake al dúo, "los jóvenes se comportaban con decoro".

"En tu época", murmura Stiles, "el planeta todavía estaba fundido de lava", y Derek tiene que fingir un ataque de tos para cubrir su risa.

La ocurrencia de Stiles, la subdirectora que es medio sorda, nunca lo escucho pero ella envía a Derek a tomar un trago de agua.

Una vez que Stiles es el único objeto de su atención, el tono de la Sra. Blake se enfría considerablemente.

"Señor. Stilinski, "se burla aunque tal vez esa es solo la mirada permanente en su rostro. "¿Qué crees que diría tu padre, el sheriff de este condado, si le informaran sobre la participación de su hijo en lascivia pública?"

Es bueno que esté solo en ese momento porque si Derek todavía estuviera allí junto a él, Stiles definitivamente lo perdería.

En cambio, opta por mantenerse estoico, y como es lógica con un toque de desprecio. La Sra. Blake es la subdirectora después de todo, pero Stiles sospecha que su autoridad se ha reducido en proporción inversa a la cantidad de calcificación en su cerebro.

"Sra. Blake, Derek y yo estábamos detrás de las gradas. No estábamos exactamente en 'público' ", Stiles logra decir con cierto respeto.

"¡Sin embargo, fuisteis vistos!", Replica, aunque la fuerza total de su respuesta queda embotada por el regreso de Derek a la oficina en ese momento.

Sus ojos están rojos como si hubiera estado riendo todo el tiempo que él se había ido. Stiles echa un vistazo y tiene que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para que todo lo que pueda ver sea el rostro grotesco de la Sra. Blake, matando la risa a su paso.

Como si olvidara que era Stiles, ella estaba reprendiéndole, le lanzó una mirada ceñuda a Derek y le preguntó: "¿Qué tienes que decir por ti mismo, joven?"

Derek no sabe exactamente qué le preguntó la señorita Blake, no está seguro si olvidó que ella lo envió a tomar un trago para su tos o si cree que ahora mismo está dando un paseo hasta aquí para hablar.

"¿Disculpe, señorita Blake?"

Cierto que Stiles Stilinski ha introducido al buen estudiante Derek Hale al lado más divertido de la vida, cierto, pero sus modales nunca le fallan.

"Tu madre es la alcaldesa de Beacon Hills", resume la Sra. Blake, con los temblorosos restos de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido un comando formidable. "¿De verdad crees que se reflejara positivamente en ella si su hijo es acusado de indecencia grave?"

Derek está bastante seguro de que la Sra. Blake votó por el otro tipo, al igual que está seguro de que parte de lo que la Sra. Blake considera "indecente" es la sola idea de que los chicos besen a los chicos. Pero además de buenos modales, Derek también está equipado con habilidades en diplomacia y el poder de encantar.

Enfrentarse a un dragón, incluso uno decrépito como la señorita Blake, pide todos los recursos que posee Derek.

"Con todo respeto, señorita Blake", comienza, "mi madre y mi padre saben que estoy saliendo con Stiles y no tienen ningún problema con eso".

Un temblor parece sacudir su cabeza cuando la subdirectora reacciona: "¿Y 'no tendrán problema' una vez que hayas adquirido una reputación de comportamiento obsceno?"

Stiles resopla incontrolablemente, a punto de estallar en risas, pero después de solo un segundo se da cuenta de que la señorita Blake parece haberse congelado. Literalmente, ella está estática, dejó de funcionar, a regañadientes. Ella no se mueve y sus ojos se ven un poco en blanco.

Stiles se pregunta si es posible que la Sra. Blake haya muerto, así como así, con desprecio todavía en su lugar. Sería demasiado perfecto.

"Sra. Bla... "Derek comienza a soltar un bufido cuando de repente se pone de pie, mirada hosca en su rostro como si nada inusual sucediera.

"Aquí están sus pases, de regreso a sus respectivos salones", dice Blake.

Derek ha vuelto a perder a medida que los acontecimientos continúan desarrollándose de ninguna manera que él pueda comprender, por lo que se queda quieto, pero Stiles salta de su asiento al instante y va por sus pases.

La Sra. Blake le da solo la suya.

Stiles se da vuelta para ver a Derek mirándolo como ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Y Stiles espera que la expresión de su rostro le deje claro a Derek, ¡solo consigue tu pase y vamonos ya!

En cambio, echa la cabeza hacia atrás no tan sutilmente como cree que lo hace, hacia donde se encuentra la señorita Blake. Derek salta, recibe su pase sin siquiera una última palabra de advertencia de la vieja murciélago. Pero de repente piensa en algo divertido usando la palabra formaldehído. 

Se las arreglan para llegar al pasillo sin empeorar la situación por sí mismos y, viendo lo que queda hasta el próximo período, Stiles y Derek se van al baño, porque las grandes mentes piensan igual.

**(4)**

"Eso fue raro", es lo primero que Derek dice después de que están dentro de un inodoro, las amplias sillas de ruedas pueden caber.

Entre el sonido de besos amplificado por la acústica de un baño vacío, Stiles repite: "Eso fue raro".

Su boca sabe a ese caramelo rojo que le encanta. Derek se pregunta cuándo Stiles comió dulces a pesar de que ya sabe que Stiles se las come sigilosamente como un ninja.

Antes de que la boca dulce de Stiles lo haga olvidar por completo a la Sra. Blake, Derek interrumpe su besuqueo. "Oye, pensé en algo". Sonríe como alguien en un comercial de pasta de dientes.

Algo escéptico a ver que era más importante que lo que estaban haciendo, pero impotente ante la deslumbrante sonrisa de Derek, Stiles cierra los ojos y solo pregunta: "¿Qué?"

"Pensé en otro nombre para la Sra. Blake... Sra. Formaldehído. En lugar de Mr. Hyde, Mrs. Formaldehyde ".

Stiles entrecierra sus ojos una vez más, su sonrisa fuera de centro. "Eso es gracioso ... Hyde, como ... Doctor ... Jekyll ... y ..." besa la cara de Derek y declara que deberían reanudar su actividad lasciva anterior inmediatamente.

Pero luego Derek parece decepcionado porque su broma se quedo atrás, por lo que Stiles trata de remediarlo, acariciando el cuello de Deck mientras susurra: "Tus sucias notas de amor, ahora hay arte".

La última nota de amor sucio de Derek para Stiles había sido una rima de pene.

"Y haces esto..." Stiles besa a Derek en los labios, la frase nunca termina una vez que Derek se aprieta contra Stiles. Ambos comienzan a rechinar, no sincronizados al principio, pero Stiles ahora sabe que la polla de Derek es tan dura como la suya.

La verdadera sonrisa de Stiles se pierde en sus besos, pero no puede evitarlo cada vez que piensa en Derek, tan randy como Stiles debajo de ese buen chico / buen estudiante exterior y cambia en unos segundos una vez que empiezan a hacer algo el más sexy

Antes de que él pueda seguir aún más, en el pasillo la campana suena. Los dos niños hacen una pausa, se tensan un poco, esperan, todavía están tensos cuando la puerta del baño suena como si hubiera sido abierta y un bullicioso grupo de muchachos entra.

Derek, silenciosamente como un gato, se pone de cuclillas sobre la cubierta del asiento del inodoro mientras Stiles reconoce el exagerado gemido de Jackson Whittemore en un orinal.

Los asquerosos gemidos de Jackson y Stiles no tienen idea de lo que Danny Mahealani ve en él, pero sospecha que tiene mucho que ver con todo el sexo desenfrenado que consigue desatando la obscenidad reprimida de Jackson.

"Stilinski, ¿estás ahí?" Stiles lo oye preguntar justo afuera de la puerta del baño.

Jackson comparte la clase en la que se encontraban cuando fueron convocados a la oficina de la subdirectora, así que solo está adivinando o simplemente tiene una buena intuición, Stiles no lo sabe. Pero no le daría a Jackson ni la hora del día, por lo que no le dará a Jackson ninguna pista que él haya adivinado correctamente. Él y Derek guardan silencio y permanecen quietos.

"Ustedes saben que es ilegal que las personas sanas utilicen las instalaciones reservadas para discapacitados", fanfarronea Jackson, porque es sin duda el ejemplo más brillante y perfecto del mundo que nunca haya existido.

"Stilinski, sé que estás ahí", Jackson continúa. "Con Hale. ¿Quién está chupando a quién la polla?"

Todo el mundo sabe que Stiles y Derek están juntos, ¿y qué? Pero Derek debe sentirse sensible después de su encuentro con el temible zombie vampiro payaso Blake, por lo que no quiere verse atrapado en otra situación comprometedora.

"¡Greenberg!", Grita Jackson. "Ven aquí. Bájate y mira allí y dime si es Stilinski ", ordena Jackson, aunque es absurdo pensar que Greenberg hará algo así y Jackson lo sabe.

Sin embargo, él no cede sin una condición. "Está bien, nos vamos, pero él se quedare y estará esperando hasta que salgas de allí ..."

Stiles, por supuesto, escucha todo y si Jackson fuera un amigo, Stiles iría detrás de él constantemente para aprender sus estrategias y sus habilidades furtivas, porque Jackson es una mierda más allá de las palabras.

En el silencio que siguió a la salida de Jackson y los demás, todo Stiles puede oír que alguien asumió que Greenberg respiraba fuera del cubículo.

Después de un largo minuto, hay una voz, definitivamente la de Greenberg, que anuncia: "Me voy. No me importa nada de esto ".

Parece que podría estar hablando solo.

Después de que escuchan que la puerta del baño se abre y se cierra nuevamente, entreabren la puerta del baño para echar un vistazo y no pueden ver a nadie allí.

Derek se dirige a un fregadero para echar un poco de agua en la cara y peinarse, mientras que Stiles se balancea de lado a lado.

Nadie en la menguada multitud de estudiantes que corren a sus próximas clases está prestando atención a la puerta del baño de los chicos cuando Stiles y Derek salen, luego de un último beso rápido, se deslizan, caminando juntos en la misma dirección hacia el pasillo de vuelta, solo para ver a Jackson, apoyado estratégicamente contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados, su expresión satisfecha.

"¡Ah, ja!" Suelta él. Sobresalta una mueca de dolor de Derek. Él no tiene la costumbre de maldecir (todavía), pero gime, "Mierda". Stiles simplemente se enfrenta a Jackson, saca la lengua y suelta un sonido en perfecta imitación de un pedo muy húmedo.

Lo dejan atrás, sin escuchar lo que Jackson gruñe a su paso, pero bastante seguro de que es algo autocomplaciente.

"Tan gilipollas", es el comentario final de Stiles antes de que él y Derek se separen hasta el final del día escolar.

**(3)**

La gente llamaba a la gran casa donde Derek vive "la Mansión Hale" incluso antes de que su madre llevara el título de Alcalde.

La casa no es una mansión, es simplemente grande, piensa Stiles, y tiene que ser grande porque siempre ha habido y probablemente siempre habrá muchos Hales en cualquier momento de la historia de la humanidad.

Pero todas las hermanas y hermanos mayores de Derek están en la universidad o se mudaron solos. Así que solo Derek, los padres de Derek y su hermana pequeña Cora son los ocupantes actuales de la casa y de ellos, solo Derek ahora, en realidad, está físicamente presente y ocupado.

Stiles está presente también.

Alcalde mamá está en su oficina en la ciudad. El padre de Derek está montando invernaderos en alguna parte, dice Derek. Y Cora. Cora salio a hacer alguna de sus cosas (y tiene muchas) porque tampoco está allí.

Stiles y Derek en realidad no pasan todos sus momentos de soledad uno sobre el otro, pero una casa vacía de los Hale es una de las cosas más raras en el planeta Tierra. Para que Derek tenga esa experiencia con Stiles allí mismo, hace la única acción imaginable arrojándose sobre su cama y subiéndose encima de Stiles, quien primero saltó a la cama.

Derek se quita la camisa antes de quitar la camisa de Stiles de su vista también. Medio a horcajadas sobre la entrepierna de Stiles, mece su culo sobre ella y Stiles está muy feliz por eso.

"Estás tan caliente, eres tan caliente", Stiles cantó, agregando con más naturalidad, "¡Incluso tus axilas son sexys!"

La respuesta de Derek es desplazarse y estirarse sobre Stiles, para que estén piel con piel.

Él no puede obtener suficiente, frotando su cara sobre la carne desnuda de Stiles.

El objetivo sexual de Derek es finalmente tener relaciones sexuales con Stiles, donde pueden desnudarse por completo y puedan hacerse correr mutuamente, luego tomar una ducha juntos para limpiarse.

Esa fantasía no sucedería esta tarde, pero eso no impide que Derek junte su boca y la de Stiles después de que Stiles lo arrastra cara a cara.

Stiles nunca se queda quieto en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, así que es casi inevitable que comience a rodar hasta que haya invertido sus posiciones, lo que lo libera para obtener más de Derek, chuparle un poco los pezones, lamerle el cuello, darle besos en la boca y su...

... Pero parece que hay algo realmente malo detrás de Stiles.

Stiles odia tener que mirar y luego odia aún más ver que es Cora Hale parada en la puerta abierta de la habitación de Derek. Su expresión es inescrutable, lo que Stiles está por aprender es cómo se ve Cora Hale cuando está planeando aprovecharse de su hermano mayor.

"¡No estabas en casa!", Grita Derek, agitándose, afortunadamente, sin haber catapultado a Stiles a un rincón de la sala como resultado. No obstante, Derek se cae de la cama con un estilo digno de Stiles.

En su corta vida no hay demasiados remordimientos que pueda llamar significativos, pero en la parte superior ahora mismo esta el no cerrar y bloquear la puerta de su habitación.

Sin siquiera un cacareo malvado teatral para comenzar, "Esto te va a costar, hermano", Cora declara una vez que Derek está cerca.

"¿O qué?" Derek intenta audaz, el intento de corta duración cuando el rostro de Cora frunce el ceño alrededor de un puchero convincente.

"O bien, 'P-P-Papi, vi a Derek teniendo se-xo con su novio...'", se queja en su mejor aproximación a su anterior yo más joven.

Nadie en su sano juicio, ni siquiera en la familia de Derek, creería el acto de bebé del terror adolescente conocido que es su hermana pequeña, pero lo que ella dice fomentará ideas innecesarias, conversaciones innecesarias, simplemente, personas que no se preocupan por su propio asunto . Ha sido la torturador personal de Derek desde la pubertad.

La situación apesta, pero él cree que puede manejarlo cuando vuelva a oír: "Y entonces le contaré todo a Laura al respecto", y entonces Derek está seguro de que le falta ganas de vivir después de que Cora ha dicho eso. Su hermana mayor es una supergenio que lo molesta.

"OK, ¿cuánto?" Él se rinde incondicionalmente.

Cora pone su dedo sobre su boca y levanta sus ojos mientras tararea reflexionando, cada gesto tiene la intención de irritar a su hermano mayor tanto como le sea posible.

"Bueno", dice ella. "Papá dice que igualará tanto dinero como gane, para comprar el guante que quiero. Entonces, "hace una pausa mientras Derek espera un golpe financiero. Cuando escucha a Cora decir, "Veinte dólares", está sorprendido por la baja cantidad, pero espera que no lo demuestre.

Entonces Stiles solo tiene que ofenderse, atacando, "Sabes que eso es extorsión, ¿no?" Cuando Derek no puede callarlo lo suficientemente rápido.

"Hmm, tiene razón", afirma Cora, reflexionando de nuevo. "Ahora son treinta dólares. Puedo actualizar al Wilson".

Es el turno de Derek para quejarse. "¡Cora! ¡Trabajé por este dinero! ¡Cuido a los gemelos Manoogian por eso! ¡Los gemelos Manoogian, Cora! Aaron y Bebo Manoogian. Durante cuatro horas. Mira, todavía tengo un hematoma ".

Al estar sin camisa, muestra la pequeña marca púrpura, una que Stiles no puso allí, en la parte superior de su brazo.

"Tu historia me conmueve", responde Cora, sin perder el ritmo. "Hago tareas para la vieja señorita DeWitt, y ella tiene siete gatos, Derek, y cajas de arena en todas partes. Derek. Y mami no me deja cargar la vieja bolsa de huesos por más de diez dólares por visita, y tengo que hacer al menos cuatro tareas diferentes para ella cada vez que estoy allí. "Sin detenerse, sigue. "Ahora tienes treinta segundos para conseguirme cuarenta dólares. ¿Acuerdo?"

"Cuarenta ... ¿en serio?" Derek podría estar chillando.

Mientras Cora comienza a contar, "Treinta ... veintinueve ..." Derek cierra rápidamente su puerta, tomándose el tiempo para cerrarla esta vez.

Stiles se queja, más silenciosamente que antes, "Eso está muy mal", luego observa silenciosamente cuando Derek abre el cajón superior de su cómoda y aparece con el familiar color verde.

Parcialmente abre su puerta y levanta la mano con los billetes.

La forma en que la mano de Cora se lleva el dinero hace que Stiles piense en una anguila morena atrapando presas incautos en sus mandíbulas temibles y codiciosas.

Derek se levanta y cierra la puerta, como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia ahora. Pasándose los dedos por el pelo, él se arrastra de vuelta a la cama donde Stiles está sentado. Derek se desploma junto a él y exhala una larga y dramática exhalación.

"Pagaría mi mitad de la tarifa de extorsión, excepto que no tengo dinero", dice Stiles.

Derek suspira. "No tienes que pagar nada".

Stiles voltea. Él todavía está sin camisa y sonríe a Derek. "Te compensaré de otras maneras, muchas, muchas veces, en diferentes posiciones".

"No, aquí no lo harás," resume Derek con otro suspiro entrecortado, la burla de Stiles falla al no conseguir siquiera una sonrisa.

Stiles no es alguien que se rinde fácilmente, pero el momento se ha ido, el estado de ánimo está muerto. Boners han sido asesinados.

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado", admite Stiles mientras se deja caer junto a Derek, "tu hermanita tiene todos los rasgos de carácter de una futura mente maestra malvada".

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado", Derek corrige a Stiles, "mi hermanita ya es una malvada mente maestra".

**(2)**

La noche siguiente, en el estacionamiento de Big Bargains, Derek carga el baúl del Camaro con cajas de bebidas de un camión de mano que Stiles está esperando con bastante atención.

"Mi meta personal es tener un novio rico", dice Stiles. "Solo para que sepas."

"Yo no soy rico," Derek resopla.

"No se. Cuarenta dólares acallan...  el dinero para ... ya sabes. Y ahora, por mucho que esto cueste ". Stiles comienza a contar.

"Le dije a Lydia que ayudaría. No es mucho ", asegura Derek.

"Mucho dinero en efectivo es lo que estoy hablando", abuchea.

"Soy bueno para ahorrar dinero", Derek siente que puede jactarse.

Stiles interrumpe, "Entonces puedo decir, sin embargo, cuándo Cora... hizo eso, ya sabes. Parecías muy resentido y afligido ".

"Claro que lo estaba."

"¿Entonces no estás mal? ¡¿Puedo dejar de obsesionarme con eso ?! "Creciendo familiarizado con la vida familiar de Derek, Stiles, hijo único, actualmente opina que los hermanos múltiples son una peste para la paz mental y no solo para la privacidad.

"¡No quiero que ella sepa si tengo dinero!", Se ríe Derek, sintiendo que finalmente ha superado a Cora alias "Nemesister II".

"Nunca le dejaría saber la verdad", Derek se vanagloria al mismo tiempo que reconoce al sheriff John Stilinski, el padre policía de su novio, con una taza de café Big Bargains en la mano, de pie a pocos metros detrás de Stiles.

Él también está escuchando, de eso no hay duda.

Una vez más, Stiles descubre que algo está pasando detrás de él por la mirada mareada en la cara de Derek.

Necesita mantenerse al tanto de su perímetro inmediato, se aconseja Stiles. Hubo un momento en que furtivamente en él era imposible, pero eso fue antes de que Derek Hale -todo- se convirtiera en una distracción sin parar.

Girando su cara, se encuentra a su padre de la nada, de repente, ante sus ojos, la respuesta instintiva de Stiles es comenzar de inmediato a distorsionar la verdad.

Pero no hay ninguna razón para distorsionar esta verdad porque él y Derek solo están allí inocentemente comprando soda para la próxima comida al aire libre de Lydia. Entonces Stiles se relaja, que es justo cuando su padre le pregunta: "¿Esto es lo que querías decir con 'estudiar para las finales'?"

Después de un trago involuntario, está seguro de que su padre no se dio cuenta: "¿Papá?", Propone Stiles con ese tono cuando la verdad está de su parte (por una vez). "No dije 'estudiar para las finales'. Dije 'prepararme para el final de la escuela', que es esto. Estos son refrescos para la fiesta del Día de los Caídos de Lydia Martin, y la fiesta del Día de los Caídos de Lydia Martin se ha convertido en una tradición de Beacon Hills High que marca el final ... "

"Este es el segundo año que la está teniendo", interrumpe el sheriff.

"¡Las tradiciones tienen que comenzar en algún momento, papá!", Se queja Stiles.

John mira su reloj, renunciando a la actuación del próximo monólogo dramático de su hijo. Él pregunta: "Son casi las 10:30. ¿Puedes dejar estas cosas donde sea que pertenezca y llegar a casa a las 11? Es una noche de escuela, Stiles ".

Pasan unos pocos segundos largos antes de que Stiles se dé cuenta de que su padre está esperando una respuesta real, cuando entra en erupción con "¡Sí, Sí, papá! "Retrocede tirando de la camioneta vacía con él. "Solo déjenme devolver este pedazo de propiedad a este fino establecimiento de donde lo obtuvimos y nos iremos inmediatamente después de eso ...", continúa caminando hasta que no se puede oír. John gira y se enfrenta a Derek nuevamente. El niño parece demasiado asustado como para no esconder algo.

Pero es solo que Derek aún no ha superado el hecho de que dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que el sheriff lo oiga con orgullo declarar que "no le dice la verdad", y el sheriff probablemente piensa que se refería a su madre cuando dijo 'ella', y el departamento del sheriff y la oficina del alcalde están en la misma calle de la ciudad, entonces, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que el sheriff se encuentre con su madre y le diga que su hijo le dice mentiras...

"Todo está bien ... ¿Derek?", Pregunta el sheriff.

"¡No quería que mi hermana supiera la verdad!", Estalló en ráfagas en la boca de Derek. "Porque mi hermana ... ella es un dolor en mi ... cuello".

John Stilinski tiene una larga experiencia recibiendo respuestas extrañas a sus preguntas, pero se ve aliviado de tener esta reacción de Derek, cuando Stiles regresa a su entorno, sin aliento como si volviera de un experimento potencialmente peligroso que se había visto obligado a dejar sin supervisión.

"Bueno, papá, ha sido realmente grandioso verte aquí para que los ciudadanos de Beacon Hills seamos conscientes de que las fuerzas de la seguridad del bien siempre nos están vigilando", Stiles comienza de inmediato.

John dice en broma: "Sabes cuánto apreciar un 'ojo vigilante'".

"Sí, papá, lo hago! ¡Juro por ... todo lo que es santo! "Stiles elige ignorar la sonrisa de su padre cansada en esa última parte, pero tiene mucho más que decir. "Ahora, Derek y yo nos vamos a poner en marcha, ya sabes, nos ponemos en camino para poder llegar a casa, decir mis oraciones y acostarme".

"Stiles".

"No, papá, no digas más. No permitas que nuestra pequeña tarea de compra te mantenga alejado de tus deberes oficiales por más tiempo. ¡Buenas noches! ¡Cuidate! ¡Te quiero papa! Buenas noches! ... Buenas noches, gente del estacionamiento. "Stiles termina su discurso con una pequeña reverencia, apoyándose en el asiento del pasajero del Camaro.

Derek lo mira todo, la dinámica padre / hijo Stilinski sigue siendo un completo misterio para él.

Nunca en un millón de años hablaría con su padre de esa manera.

Él asiente tímidamente al Sheriff antes de unirse apresuradamente a Stiles en el auto.

John sale del camino del Camaro mientras parte, Stiles jugando con sus dedos "adiós" y sonriendo como un idiota cuando pasa.

El impulso de preguntarle a Stiles si cree que su padre tiene algún motivo para hablar con la alcalde muere en los labios de Derek cuando Stiles comienza a explicar con entusiasmo por qué ahora es el momento perfecto para dirigirse a "su lugar" fuera de la Reserva.

"Mi papá obviamente irá temprano porque su turno no comienza hasta la medianoche", explica Stiles. "E incluso si le pide a quien esté de patrulla que pase por mi casa más tarde, mi Jeep está allí. ¿Quién sabrá si realmente no estoy en casa?"

Stiles siempre hace que las cosas suenen absolutamente factibles, por lo que a Derek le preocupa. Además, la tentación de ponerle la boca y las manos a su novio ha demostrado que Derek nunca se resiste.

Entonces, van hacia el bosque, aparcan ae Camaro, Stiles continúa detallando con entusiasmo esta oportunidad de conseguir tal vez incluso mamada, a salvo de miradas indiscretas.

"Acabamos de tener nuestra intrusión estadística promedio", supone Stiles. "¡Las probabilidades ahora son astronómicas a nuestro favor!"

Derek no necesita ver el brillo en los ojos de Stiles para saber que está allí.

El sheriff John había parado para tomar un café en Big Bargains porque iba rumbo al hospital, donde se dirigía a visitar a una Melissa McCall, RN, quien le había prometido esta vez que realmente se tomaría un descanso para poder gastar al menos un poco de tiempo juntos.

Encontrar a su hijo en los lugares más inesperados, siempre con el hijo del alcalde, niño agradable pero obviamente muy influenciable, ya había alcanzado el estado de patrón persistente, como la mayoría de los otros comportamientos de Stile, o mala conducta, especialmente la mala conducta de no hacer qué su padre le pide que lo haga.

Conduciendo al hospital él radios el diputado en la patrulla.

"Hola, Parrish. Si Hola. Tengo un favor para preguntar. ¿Recuerdas haberme dicho que viste el Jeep de mi hijo en la reserva la semana pasada? Sí. En unos veinte minutos haga un swing en el mismo lugar, solo que esta vez busque un Camaro negro. Sí. Camaro negro 6IFS532... Oh, y Parrish, esta vez asegúrate de parar, dales un buen susto a los ocupantes ... "

**(1)**

Derek casi se estremece cuando los anuncios diarios del viernes por la mañana se abren con la triste voz apagada del director.

"Es con tristeza que debo informar a nuestro cuerpo estudiantil y la administración", dice, demasiado cerca del micrófono, "del repentino pasar de la noche a la mañana de nuestra estimada subdirectora, la Sra. Jennifer Blake".

Derek cree que puede escuchar un grito de asombro colectivo en cada aula.

Si solo los mensajes de texto en la escuela no se castigaran con la detención, Stiles estaría despidiéndose de uno de ellos en la habitación de su casa ahora mismo. Lo que escribiría no está seguro; lo que siente es algo así como "¡lo sabía!" después de presenciar el cierre del cerebro de la gorgona geriátrica a principios de la semana.

Pero a Derek le pareció gracioso llamar a la Sra. Blake, "Sra. Formaldehído ", que se usa para embalsamar personas muertas, ¿no es así? Ahora se siente culpable y espeluznante y posiblemente malvado y desea estar con Stiles, que siempre lo hace reír.

"Cualquier persona que desee presentar sus respetos o enviar flores", dice el principal zumbido, "puede pedir detalles sobre el funeral al final de la jornada escolar en la secretaría. Habrá un momento de silecio para la Sra. Blake en el gimnasio durante el séptimo período de esta tarde ".

Entonces Lydia Martin, la voz habitual de los anuncios de la mañana, recupera el micrófono. Pero nadie está escuchando, demasiado ocupado zumbando con las noticias.

Cuando se encuentran, lo que Stiles termina diciéndole a Derek es que probablemente debería felicitarse por ser psíquico ya que previó la necesidad de formaldehído en el inminente futuro de la vicedirectora.

No ayuda a Derek a sentirse mejor en absoluto.

Se mantienen cerca el uno al lado del otro para que puedan tomarse de la mano, ya que más tarde ese día entran al gimnasio para el momento. Al ver a Lydia, Vernon Boyd y Erica Reyes sentados juntos en las gradas, se unen a ellos allí.

Stiles no puede esperar para contar los detalles de su sesión y la de Derek en la oficina de Blake el pasado lunes. Lidia escucha con la fachada estándar de la indiferencia hasta Stiles dice, "Creo que Derek puede haber ayudado a matarla!", Cuando Lidia cambia a ella también sabe lo-todo-modo estándar, informándole: "Eso es un ejemplo de post hoc ergo propter hoc, Stiles ".

"¿Qué?"

"'Después de esto, por lo tanto, debido a esto', es una falacia lógica", Lydia supone que está explicando.

Ni el galimatías latino ni los principios de la retórica han estado en el exitoso desfile de intereses de Stiles. Echa un vistazo a Derek, quien al menos parece comprender lo que Lydia está diciendo. Probablemente solo sea cortés, como de costumbre. A Stiles no le importaba nada, como de costumbre.

Tal vez Lydia tampoco, porque sus siguientes palabras son: "Además, si alguien mató a la Sra. Blake son Boyd y Erica".

Con otro "¡Qué!" Stiles gira su cabeza hacia donde puede ver a Erica sentada encorvada, sonriendo detrás de sus manos sobre su rostro.

Entonces, "guapo y yo," ronronea Erica, acariciando uno de los brazos de Boyd cruzados sobre el pecho mientras él mira hacia el techo, "Estábamos, ya sabes, besandonos ... No sabíamos que era el coche de la señora Blake ¡Nos apoyamos! Ella salió y nos atrapó ...

"Y se cayó muerta al verlo", se llena Stiles.

"No. Ella nos gritó ...!

"Llamas a eso gritar", entonó Boyd aunque aparentemente aparentemente estaba más interesado en el techo.

"Lo fue", resume Erica. "Y ella dijo que teníamos que ir a su oficina hoy. Pero ahora..."

"Está muerta". Stiles, en cierto modo, desea que él y Derek reclamen enviar a la vieja bruja a su tumba y está a punto de decirlo, a excepción de la cara de Derek, que parece triste de nuevo. Sus magníficas cejas se fruncen y su labio inferior se arquea un poco. Esto último hace que Stiles quiera enganchar sus propios labios, pero probablemente esa no sea una buena idea en ese entorno en particular.

Todavía se inclina cerca de su novio para consolarlo. "No es culpa de nadie, Derek. Venga. Ella era vieja. Probablemente he estado viviendo prestado desde antes de que fuéramos novatos ".

Derek no tiene tiempo para responder antes de "Disculpe. Su atención, por favor, "viene del monótono ineludible del director del piso del gimnasio. Minutos en el monumento es obvio que es un trabajo urgente porque no es más que los clichés habituales sobre las personas fallecidas recientemente.

Peor aún, el profesor de química Adrian Harris sigue al director al micrófono. Stiles presta atención ahora solo porque suena como el notorio tirano pequeño que admiraba a la Sra. Blake.

Resulta que la consideraba una mentora, lo que le gana a Stiles en silencio "¡Por supuesto!" En el oído de Derek, aunque Derek solo frunce el ceño, sin entender lo que significa Stiles.

Stiles continúa, suavemente como él puede, "Si él dice que ella era demasiado hermosa para este mundo, voy a vomitar".

"Por favor no", le susurra Derek, pero al menos hay una sonrisa.

La cabeza de Erica se une a su grupo de susurros. "¡Ustedes son tan lindos!"

Para el monumento esta la banda, realizando lo que golpea los oídos de Stiles como un horrible mash-up de Canon de Pachelbel y marzo, que es el tema de Vader que explica perfectamente por qué se terminó decimotercero de catorce bandas en la batalla del fin de semana.

Al final, en un gesto la Sra. Blake habría vetado sin duda si no estuviera muerta, toda la escuela será despedida temprano, en observación de su fallecimiento, o eso dicen, pero secretamente para que los maestros y el personal puedan obtener una comienzo temprano en su largo fin de semana del Día de los Caídos.

En un grupo de estudiantes a la deriva del gimnasio, Stiles se detiene cuando se da cuenta de la expresión aún sombría de Derek. Le recuerda que no todos tratan a la muerte como él lo hace, lo que le han informado es algo insensible. Pero eso es probablemente el resultado de su sensación de medio huérfano la mitad de su vida.

"Aww, Derek", dice él, de cerca y en silencio, porque ahora se siente muy cuerdo. Él acaricia las puntas de sus dedos sobre la camisa de Derek, en su esternón, y Derek toma la mano de Stiles allí. Se comunican con sus ojos cuando la voz de Erica interviene.

"¡Ustedes dos deberían besarse!" Ella aplaude.

Entonces se besan, mientras el mar de estudiantes fluye alrededor de ellos; y desde que se cerraron los labios justo antes de partir para sus habitaciones separadas horas antes, no solo picotean.

"¡Señor. Stilinski! ¡Señor Hale!

Stiles quiere rugir "¡Joder!" Y poner los ojos en blanco como nadie ha puesto los ojos en blanco desde que el tiempo comenzó cuando ve que es Harris, su boca ligeramente pellizcada le recuerda a Stiles, como siempre lo hace, a un esfínter.

Stiles se pone entre Derek y Harris mientras el último escupe, "¡Eso es completamente inapropiado! Ustedes dos se reportaran a mi sala de clase ahora para la detención ".

Con el vapor a punto de explotar de sus fosas nasales y orejas en indignación, Stiles escucha a Erica que decide actuar en ese momento.

"Disculpe, Sr. Harris, esto fue mi culpa. Les pedí que se besaran ", dice ella.

Harris ni siquiera pestañea. "Muy bien", resopla, "Puedes unirte a ellos en la detención". Luego, al ver la mano de Erica en Boyd, agrega, "Y eso va para ti también, señor Boyd".

Detrás de él, Stiles siente que Derek se acerca, toca su espalda donde Harris no puede ver. El contacto solo lo calma, aunque no todo el camino.

"Voy a estar justo detrás de ti", declara Harris, pero dado que no está a la vista cuando llegan a su salón de clases, Stiles aprovecha la oportunidad para preguntarse en voz alta si Harris los visitará teniendo una orgía de cuatro vías. tal vez sufriría un ataque cerebral también.

**(+1)**

Ni siquiera es mediodía en el Memorial Day Monday en el notablemente fabuloso patio trasero de Lydia Martin con Derek en pantalones cortos y camiseta sin mangas y Stiles sin nada de qué quejarse. Ni siquiera tener que llegar antes que nadie, para tomar las bebidas en hielo, le molesta. Tal vez tendrán la piscina para ellos por un tiempo. Tal vez encuentren un lugar para ... otras cosas que hacer.

Stiles no había encontrado nada para evitar que el Diputado Parrish les pillara a ambos sin aliento en el asiento trasero del auto de Derek unas noches antes. Habían estado vestidos, en su mayoría, pero esa era la razón por la que estaban sin aliento, por frenéticamente esforzarse para vestirse solos mientras el rayo de una linterna atravesaba la oscuridad y llegaba hasta ellos.

La explicación de Stiles de que él y Derek estaban allí en la reserva para la observación de aves -para los búhos, qué más- había resultado poco convincente.

Así que actualmente Stiles está bajo el toque de queda de las nueve en punto que hasta ahora está cumpliendo, muy notablemente su padre admitiría, solo para él mismo, nunca para Stiles.

Por supuesto, la amenaza adicional de castigar a su hijo durante todo el verano si él rompiera el toque de queda antes del final de la escuela podría estar influenciando el buen comportamiento de Stiles, al menos un poco.

Pero Stiles no está pensando en eso ahora. Todo lo bueno está delante de él, Derek está en pantalones cortos y una camiseta tan cómoda que Stiles puede contar sus abdominales a través de él. Le recuerda que deberían utilizar la piscina.

"¡Olvídalo!" Grita Lydia cuando él y Derek se dirigen simultáneamente al baño del primer piso para ponerse sus trajes de baño. Ella saltó frente a la puerta, bloqueándola con los brazos extendidos.

Sus padres se marcharon a uno de sus resorts de fin de semana, Lydia se encargó de cuidar la casa, asistida por miles de dólares en seguridad automatizada, una ama de llaves visitante, una tarjeta de crédito platino además de la que ya estaba a su nombre. , y el conocimiento de un largo historial de que Stiles y Derek nunca deberían quedarse solos cuando están juntos.

"Puedes llevarlo afuera", dice ella. "Es mucho más fácil simplemente manguerarte a ambos y al área inmediata después".

"¡Nuestras colillas no son para la vista del público!", Aclara Stiles.

Lydia demuestra que el estallido de Stiles no es digno de respuesta al no responder. Desaparece a un pequeño espacio de la cocina y regresa con un cordón de cadena colgando las llaves. Ella aísla uno.

"Esta es la clave de la pantalla de la casa. ¡Todavía no está oficialmente abierto, pero puedes cambiar allí! "

Mientras Stiles busca la llave, "¡No lo hagas!" Lydia ladra de manera tan brusca que Stiles se sobresalta asustado y Derek también "haced cualquier otra cosa allí".

"Uhh, probablemente estemos tratando de volver a meternos en la piel del otro todo el tiempo", dice Stiles, agarrando la llave y el cordón, con una mirada cautelosa hacia Lydia.

La pantalla está retrasada desde el grupo, pero como nadie más ha llegado todavía, nadie los ve entrar.

El interior está abarrotado de muebles de patio. El único espacio abierto que no está a la vista de las ventanas está en la esquina más alejada, el camino está impedido por todos los muebles.

Está buscando un camino cuando la voz de Stiles, baja pero alegre, interrumpe: "Derek, esta puerta se traba desde el interior".

Derek mira para ver a Stiles tirando de la manija y la puerta apenas se mueve.

"Solos, por fin", entona Stiles, mientras se une a Derek inspeccionando el desorden esparcido delante de ellos.

"¿Por qué crees que tienen todas estas cosas aquí, no en la piscina?", Pregunta Derek.

La inocencia de Derek es una de las cosas favoritas de Stiles sobre él. Sin embargo, va a educar al chico.

"¡Para mantener a raya a nuestros asquerosos campesinos!" Y con esas palabras, apartó un diván. Toma la mano de Derek y con el ejemplo consigue que empiece a empujar las cosas fuera de su camino, hasta que lleguen al espacio pequeño y claro.

"¡Solos, por fin!", Repite Stiles, esta vez con una especie de júbilo lunático. Él comienza a pelar la parte superior de la camiseta de Derek hacia arriba.

Derek se da cuenta inmediatamente, levantando sus brazos. Pero una vez que siente la boca de Stiles en su cuello,

"Stiles, Stiles, espera. Espera, "él interrumpe.

"¿Qué pasa?" Stiles gira la cabeza, buscando el último intruso en su tiempo a solas.

No hay nadie.

"No, eso no", comienza Derek, "pero, sí", se ríe nerviosamente, "eso. Ha sido una mala semana para nosotros, ya sabes, cada vez que hemos ..." Deja el pensamiento colgando.

Stiles alivia, "Lo sé, lo sé." Rascando tiernamente sus uñas a lo largo de la sien de Derek, agrega, "Creo que Mercurio está retrógrado o algo así de raro".

Derek ni siquiera pide una explicación.

"Pero escucha", continúa Stiles. "Solo hay una manera de entrar a este lugar, y está bloqueado. Y tengo las llaves ", que tintinea en su bolsillo. "Y, hay un millón de dólares en mimbre y acero resistente a la oxidación que nos atrinchera. Y, en caso de que no lo notaras, Lydia aún no había logrado la perfección de su mirada. Me imagino que la única razón por la que incluso nos permitió verla en un estado inconcluso es que ella estaba pensando en nosotros como la ayuda, entregando refrigerios. Tenemos al menos una buena hora antes de que ella vuelva a pensar en nosotros ".

La confianza de Stiles es irresistible, a pesar de que ni una sola vez en los últimos diez días ha sido prueba alguna de que hayan sido atrapados en el acto. Aún así, libera algo en Derek y, con vértigo, acerca a Stiles, dejando que la felicidad lo arrastre.

Stiles se retuerce lo suficiente como para quitarse su camiseta del Capitán América, que dice llevar puesta en honor a las vacaciones (y que no es verdad. Era su única camisa que pasaba la prueba de olfateo de esta mañana).

Después de un intervalo ininterrumpido de besos para su satisfacción, "¿Qué quieres hacer?", Pregunta Stiles, un susurro cercano.

Derek jadea, "No sé".

"¡Sí!", Declara Stiles, buscando a tientas el botón metálico que mantenían los pantalones cortos de Derek arriba.

"Ahh, sí", suspira satisfecho después de que deja libre la polla dura de Derek y solo la mira, sorprendida de lo rígida que está y de cómo se rinde.

"Eso es una gran polla, boo", observa Stiles, aunque no es un descubrimiento nuevo. "Sólo digo'."

"Tú también." Derek tiene medio agarre en la polla Stiles todavía dentro de sus pantalones cortos.

Derek no es de los que hablan mucho (a menos que comparta su inteligencia respondiendo las preguntas de los profesores), pero en ese momento el cerebro sexual podría estar borrando sus poderes verbales.

Stiles sonríe, apreciando la dirección en la que la sangre de Derek se ha ido en lugar de su cráneo.

Hay un sofá de mimbre con cojines de asiento detrás de él y ahí es donde Stiles impulsa a Derek, tirando de sus pantalones cortos y ropa interior más abajo antes de que él se siente para que pueda meterse entre las rodillas de Derek.

Sin aliento, Derek mira a Stiles rodear la punta de su polla en un puño, dejando un pequeño espacio para poner su lengua, girándola sobre el glande de Derek, para una sensación completamente novedosa.

"Te di un buen trabajo", dice Stiles.

Derek está sintiendo el buen tipo de tensión. Pero la broma de Stiles hace añicos la tensión y una risa breve, casi histérica, brota de él.

Una vez que la mano de Stiles se desliza un poco más hacia abajo, su lengua lamiendo la cabeza de Derek, sus labios rodeándola y apareciendo dentro y fuera de ella, Derek se ha ido otra vez.

Esto no será como un idiota dormido en la cama, cuando Derek lo saca todo el tiempo que desea. La boca de Stile se desliza un poco más abajo con cada sacudida, bastante hábilmente para el principiante de sexo oral que es, aunque Derek no tiene absolutamente nada en comparación. Pero su callado, escueto "Oh" y "Stiles" claramente indican su satisfacción con el proceso.

Ambos saben que esta es solo una ventana de oportunidad para salir juntos, juntos es la parte importante, y están aprovechando la oportunidad. Aún así, Derek siente que se hunde en la indiferencia sobre cualquier otra consideración. La boca de Stiles se siente tan bien.

Es Stiles quien interrumpe la diversión, para quitarle completamente la ropa a Derek.

"Acuéstate, estírate", le dice a Derek mientras lo ayuda a ponerse horizontal en el sofá.

Stiles se quita los pantalones cortos (no tiene ropa interior, Derek lo ve), dejándose solo con sus tenis, al igual que Derek.

Él esta tan duro como Derek.

Derek apenas cabe en el sofá y cuando Stiles se tambalea entre las piernas de Derek tiene que levantar una de ellas, recostándola en el respaldo del sofá. Stiles tiene que mantener un pie en el suelo, contorsionarse para volver a poner su boca en la polla de Derek. Es incómodo, realmente incómodo, pero incómodo, apresurado, apretado, es todo lo que saben.

"Te haré venir y nada me detendrá", insiste Stiles cuando su boca no está llena con la polla del otro.

El comentario merece un regreso ingenioso, pero todo lo que Derek logra es una risita entrecortada y un forzado, "OK".

A pesar de su afán y determinación, después de unos minutos más, el esfuerzo por chupar a Derek al clímax está matando a Stiles en el cuello. Lamiendo el saco de la pelota de Derek con golpes espléndidos y babosos no es fácil, aunque Stiles persiste.

Derek no necesita indicaciones para empezar a masturbarse, e incluso tan inclinado como su cuerpo, Stiles también rodea a su propia polla, golpeándola con el sonido de los gruñidos y bufidos de Derek. Harían reír a Stiles si no estuviera a punto de llegar.

Mientras las bolas de Derek se tensan, Stiles grita: "¡No puedo esperar!" Y se tira del sofá, para poder correrse, mezclándose con los charcos que Derek acaba expulsar, dejandolo caer en sus abdominales, en su esternón. Incluso hay una gota en su garganta.

Stiles nunca se niega a sí mismo un orgasmo diario o dos (o tres) pero parece que Derek no se ha venido en una semana, lo que Stiles señala.

"Bueno", Derek suspira, todavía recuperándose, "Siento que tengo un novio, debería salvar mi ... tiempo de sexo para él, tú".

Las palabras de Derek golpean a Stiles de forma inesperada en su corazón. El afecto puro lo inunda del modo en que solo lo hacen la impaciencia y la hostilidad. Está mudo durante unos segundos antes de esquivar la emoción que se aproxima, "Aww, boo. Esa es devoción por encima de todo ".

Llama a un beso, lo que requiere que Stiles se incline una vez más, lo cual hace con la mano todavía agarrando su polla ablandada. Realmente necesitan pensar en la costosa propiedad privada a la que amenazan con manchas de esperma.

"Sabes que eres libre para pasar tu tiempo solo como quieras", Stiles declara una vez en posición vertical otra vez.

Derek se mantiene firme. "Es mejor cuando es contigo".

Stiles no puede manejar los sentimientos. "Ya sabes, Derek, eres ... algo".

Deja de buscar a tientas las palabras y dice: "Ahora esperemos que haya una toalla o pañuelos aquí".

Stiles se dirige al pequeño baño en la esquina, Derek aprovecha la oportunidad para admirar el trasero sexy de su novio antes de que desaparezca por dentro.

Escucha un crujido y luego "¡Sí!" Y luego agua corriendo.

Stiles regresa, ya limpiado, con un paño para limpiar el desorden del semen que cubre a Derek. Su mirada concentrada en el trabajo hace que Derek se acerque y ponga una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles. Stiles mira hacia arriba y sonríe.

Ambos limpiados examinan los cojines y el piso para cualquier esperma errante.

Derek se ofrece voluntario para lavar la ropa, volviendo a ver a Stiles subiéndose los pantalones cortos.

"¿No tienes un traje?", Pregunta.

"Solo mi traje de cumpleaños".

Derek saca sus bañadores de donde los había tirado en el piso, pero no antes que Stiles, apreciando la vista de su novio desnudo a excepción de las zapatillas de deporte, rodea a Derek con sus brazos desde atrás.

Derek se relaja en el abrazo, y si su pene se contrae cuando siente besos sobre sus hombros, bueno, él tiene diecisiete años después de todo.

Pero Stiles detiene los besos y frota su cara detrás de la oreja de Derek.

Susurra, con su voz profunda, "Me alegro de tenerte, Derek... Eres mi chico".

Se abrazan cara a cara y comparten más besos, pero las voces y risas del exterior los vuelven a la tarea y al aire libre, una vez que Derek se pone el bañador y después de una última mirada en su espacio secreto, no queda tiempo para disfrutar de su sentido común de logro por fin.

**\-----**

Para su sorpresa, han estado en la pantalla lo suficiente como para que haya llegado una pequeña multitud, la mayoría alrededor de la piscina. Stiles ni siquiera comenta cuando oye a Jackson gritar: "¡SI NO ES EL MAKEOUT KINGS OF BEACON HILLS HIGH!" De la toalla, donde se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, mientras Danny Mahealani se pone una loción en los hombros.

Stiles desea poder armar una broma sobre el lubricante pero no puede pensar en una. Compartir orgasmos con Derek y, más que nada, darse cuenta de que podría estar enamorado de él, ha llevado a su lengua ácida a la quietud.

En cambio, cuando pasa a la pareja, "¿Qué ves en él, Mahealani?" Es todo lo que dice, recompensado cuando Danny dice "Mi polla", en silencio, y Jackson sigue sin darse cuenta.

En la piscina, Erica está a horcajadas sobre los hombros de Boyd y Scott McCall monta a Isaac Lahey. Están compitiendo con los fideos de la piscina.

En el extremo más alejado se encuentra Lydia, flanqueada por dos chicas que Stiles no reconoce. Parece una sesión fotográfica de moda, Lydia con su bañador de color verde oscuro acentuado por el sombrero blanco de ala ancha y tonos oscuros. Las delicadas tangas de color dorado, que probablemente le costaron más de una semana de comestibles para la casa Stilinski, adornan sus pies pedicurados y con uñas rosadas.

"¿Por qué no voy a buscar nuestras toallas del auto mientras le traes las llaves?", Susurra Derek.

"De ninguna manera, amigo. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ahora no me abandonaras, mi hombre ", le dice Stiles.

Derek baja la voz apenas audible a medida que se acercan. "¡Pero ella da miedo!"

"Perro ladrador, poco mordedor", dice Stiles, crípticamente espera porque han llegado a Lydia y compañía.

Tal vez está lanzando dagas con la mirada pero desde atrás de sus gafas de sol no cuentan. Cuando Lydia ve el cordón, simplemente inclina la cabeza hacia la mesita que hay a su lado. Stiles cortésmente establece las llaves cuando su impulso habitual de decir algo golpea, y él no se resiste.

"En nombre de Derek y de mí mismo, ¡gracias, Lyds!"

Se dan la vuelta y se escabullen, agarrándose de la mano y riéndose como niños pequeños.


End file.
